stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bestuur
Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief __TOC__ Idee over echte plaatsnamen Als we bestaande plaatsnamen gebruiken: * Vertellen we fictieve dingen zoals de rest van wikistad, of Deze pagina gaat over een echte plaats. Wikipedia heeft hier een encyclopedisch artikel over, zie Special:Search/ }}}| }}}}}}. * noemen we enkel feiten? (dan heb ik al een ideetje om dit aan te geven: We kunnen ook bestaande plaatsnamen "nadoen", zoals "New York" komt van "York" etc 14 apr 2007 22:21 (UTC) :Ja, nadoen zullen we waarschijnlijk snel en soms zelfs ongewild doen he. Maar da's oke, en verwijzen naar Wikipedia lijkt me ook wel goed, maar dan als we zelf verwijzen naar die stad ofzo he. Want steden namaken onder dezelfde naam lijkt me niet zo'n goed idee. 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::PS: Als je je aanmeldt, is het systeem (hier dan toch percies) veranderd. Ziet er wel goed uit. (Of ligt dat aan Firefox?) 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::Welk systeem? SPQRobin 27 apr 2007 21:19 (UTC) ::::Welja, nu komt er zo'n aparte kader over het scherm, en geen aparte pagina. 28 apr 2007 20:04 (UTC) :::::Ah dat! Ja, dat is veel handiger. Ze zouden dat ook bij wikipedia moeten doen. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:38 (UTC) Functie Gegroet medebewoners van dit prachtig stadsinitiatief. Ik zou me graag nuttig willen maken omdat ik me wat verveel op Wikipedia.nl. Ik ben hier via DimiTalens gebruikerspagina beland en voel me al helemaal thuis. Het liefst van al zou ik graag zelf zo snel mogelijk een gemeente willen stichtten gebaseerd op geschiedenis (Klassieke Oudheid-Ancien Regime). Dus als het kan zou ik graag een functie willen vervullen in het bestuur of ergens anders waar mankracht tekort is. Ik wacht geduldig af... Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:24 (UTC) :Momenteel lijkt me de Oude Wijk het meest interessant voor jou. Maar nu is het noig redelijk stilletjes hier, en mss kunnen we met jou hulp wat leven in Wikistad blazen. 28 apr 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Ik zou juist nieuwe gemeentes aanmoedigen. Ik ben een voorstel aan het opzetten op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 22:02 (UTC) :::Klein vraagje, mag je in een gemeente wonen én een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je met een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? 29 apr 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::::Een "TE KOOP"-vak bezetten. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::::::Je bedoelt of je meedere huisjes mag hebben? Ja, als je in het bestuur zit wel. Maar de regels zijn nog niet af, er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin. 29 apr 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::::In een gemeente zijn geen huisjes dus kan je alleen huisjes uit Wikistad hebben, ja? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::Oei, dat is een gat in het reglement :-) 29 apr 2007 18:50 (UTC) (PS: er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin: jullie mogen ook regels opzetten en ter stemming brengen hoor) Personen Wat gedaan we doen met personen? Zouden we pagina's maken van personen die een belangrijke rol spelen in , of gespeeld hebben in de geschiedenis ervan? Krijgen die een aparte (ietwat encyclopedische) pagina, of houden we het op de GP's? 29 apr 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Ik vind dat sommige een echte pagina moeten krijgen. Robin bijvoorbeeld heeft Wikistad gesticht, hij is zeker encyclopedisch in WikiStad. Net als jij Dimitri, jij bent een van de medestichters + een visueel medewerker (over jouw foto's op je Wikipediagebruikerspagina: Prachtig! Heb je die allemaal zelfgemaakt?). Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::Ik zou het zoals alle andere pagina's moeten doen in de toekomst het laten goedkeuren op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::na bwc: @Geleyns > Ja, ik hou me nogal veel bezig met fotografie. En about die personen, mss heb je wel gelijk en kunnen bestuursleden op termijn een eigen ency-artikel krijgen. ::::@Robin > Zou je dat wel doen? Zouden we niet beter gwn een regel maken dat er geen pagina's over personen gemaakt worden, tenzij over in te vullen? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Ja das waar. Ik zou als regel zetten: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij een moderator is geweest. Voorstellen? 29 apr 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::::: Ik zou eerder zeggen: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::::::Dat laatste lijkt me het best. 29 apr 2007 19:22 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tja. Elk heeft zo z'n voordeel: :moderator > duidelijke regel : van belang --> minder zoiets als "die mods mogen weer alles" :Maar ik kies voor Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van zeer groot belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::Ik volg. 29 apr 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::Ik zal het officieel inhuldigen (haha) op Wikistad:regels 29 apr 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::Iets voor in de Vredeskrant? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:32 (UTC) :::::Misschien eerder iets voor Wikistad:Nieuws. Nogal saai nieuws voor De Vredesgazet. 29 apr 2007 19:42 (UTC) ::::::ik heb het er toevallig al opgezet 29 apr 2007 19:45 (UTC) :::::::Al misschien een artikel maken over Robin "achternaam" en Dimitri Neyt? Aangezien ze beiden de stichters zijn van Wikiland. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Oei, ik wil liever anoniem blijven :-) 30 apr 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::::::::Je bent de stichter van dit land, je moet niet in de schaduwen leven ;-) Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Vind ik ook, Mr. de toekomstige president. 30 apr 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::::Kunnen jullie even is onderaan de pagina op mijn vraag antwoorden. Dank u. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 07:41 (UTC) Wikistadsbestuur: Kandidaat Ik wil mij kandidaat stellen voor het Wikistadsbestuur. Ik kan op vele vlakken bijdragen aan Wikistad: vertalen, atikels schrijven/uitbreidden/verbeteren,... Ook ben ik actief, omdat ik hierin echt een toekomst zie. Voor meer informatie te verkrijgen kunt u zich altijd wendden tot mijn Overlegpagina. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:45 (UTC) :Da's goed. Ik zal eens onderzoeken hoe we dat juist regelen. 29 apr 2007 15:47 (UTC) Ik zou graag het systeem dat nu op de pagina Bestuurlijke indeling beschreven staat aanpassen. *Ipv 1 persoon per wijk, een heel wijk/buurtcomité *Stad door voorzitters van elke wijk *District door voorzitters van elke gemeente *Land door stichters en democratisch gekozen parlement : 29 apr 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::Goed, zeer duidelijke hierarchie. Alleen hiervoor hebben we véél mensen nodig. Misschien eens aan denken om reclame te maken op Wikipedia? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, maar daar zouden we beter nog wat mee wachten. Eerst moet Robin op de hoogte zijn, en het systeem zou ook volledig uitgewerkt moeten zijn. 29 apr 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::Het begint al op een echt land te lijken :-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::Da's een beetje de bedoeling he. Al zou ik graag eerst nog een naam ervoor vinden... 29 apr 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::De meeste zien iets eilandachtig zitten. Het gaat nog even duren voor we de perfecte naam vinden. Maar om dus terug on-topic te komen: Mijn kandidatuur.Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:26 (UTC) Even mijn 'meningkjes' geven: # Bestuurlijke indeling: ik zou even een stemming houden op Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling en zien of dit (tijdelijk tot er meer inwoners zijn?) goed is. # Jouw kandidatuur: Ik twijfel nog, je doet zeer goed werk, maar je bent pas nieuw. Ik zou je wel al (de bescheiden) rollbackrechten geven. (PS: hihi, nu denk ik eraan, ik alleen kan jullie benoemen :p) 29 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::::::Ik wil wel Rollbackrechten ontvangen. Dat is een soort agent spelen, niet? :D Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb die rechten al zekers? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::::::Jij bent Moderator, da's nog een trap hoger. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::::@Dimi: ja, als mod heb je dat automatisch (dat is de link 'terugdraaien') @Geleyns: ik zal het je geven. 29 apr 2007 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::Oeps: Geleyns is te nieuw en kan geen rollbackrechten ontvangen. Je zal nog wat geduld moeten hebben - dit duurt 4 dagen na de inschrijving. 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Geen probleem. Ik wacht wel ff ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, maar zeg het mij op het moment dat je de hoofdpagina kan bewerken. Dan pas kan ik je rollbackrechten geven. 29 apr 2007 19:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Op 1 mei kun je ze me geven. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat een symbolische dag zeg 29 apr 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik vind deze dag anders ook wel een geslaagde dag! 29 apr 2007 19:37 (UTC) Veel gedaan. ::Vele discussies zijn nodig om dit land in stand te houden. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::Als iemand anders werkt op Wikistad, dat zet aan tot zelf te werken - heb ik zelf ondervonden 29 apr 2007 19:44 (UTC) ::::Ja, heb ik ook al ondervonden 29 apr 2007 19:48 (UTC) :::::Besluit: iedereen werken op Wikistad! :D 29 apr 2007 19:51 (UTC) Ik ga deze vruchtbare dag eens afsluiten. 'k Heb morgen namelijk geen brugdag... 29 apr 2007 20:27 (UTC) :Nee? Ik wel hoor. Allee, dag he 29 apr 2007 20:34 (UTC) ::Ik heb vandaag ook een brugdag . Maar terug even over het Bestuur. Die Martijn zie ik hier toch niet vaak (toeval?). Zijn laatste wijzigingen waren ergens in begin april. Heeft hij het druk? Werk? School? Geleyns 30 apr 2007 09:57 (UTC) :::Goh, ik denk dat hij nu niet goed op de hoogte is van onze activiteiten. We zouden hem beter eens wakker gaan schudden op WP he. 1 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) ::::Het Wikistadsbestuur... Zouden we geen andere naam pakken? Het lijkt zo alsof het alleen over Wikistad gaat ipv over Wikiland. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 08:51 (UTC) :::::Ja, moeten we eens met Robin bespreken he. 1 mei 2007 08:55 (UTC) ::::::Robin zei dat we ook zelf een aantal dingen op eigen houtje mochten voorstellen. Dus... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 08:58 (UTC) Ideeën > Adel Ik kreeg, na even in Wikistad, rond te dolen enkele ideeën, die misschien Wikiland wat kunnen opfleuren. Ik zag dat Dimitri een Ierse pub had opgericht en zich dar 'sir' noemde, wat niet kan omdat 'sir' een Brits adellijk predicaat is. Dus waarom niet 'de Adel' introduceren in Wikiland. Er zijn wel geen privileges aan verbonden. Gewoon 'wegens verdienste aan het land'. De titel zijn dan (gebaseerd op de Belgisch-Nederlandse adel): jonkheer/jonkvrouw (predicaat, geen titel) - ridder/dame - baron/barones - burggraaf/burggravin - graaf/gravin. Dit zou ertoe bijdragen dat veel inwoners hard gaan werken om zo een titel te kunnen verwerven. Een ander idee zou zijn om de naam Wikistadsbestuur te veranderen. Momenteel lijkt het alsof dit bestuur alleen maar bestuurd over Wikistad terwijl het Wikiland bestuurd. Tot dusver mijn ideeën. Aanvullingen/verbeteringen zijn welkom. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:10 (UTC) :Adel... leuk, maar controversieel. Ondanks jouw mooie uiteenzetting hierboven, is het zo dat zo'n titel op zich een privilege is, en dus ook een vorm van discriminatie. Al kunnen we dat mss wel even wegdenken. Stel we voeren het uit, dat zou ik wel graag een originele naam hebben, en niet gwn ridder of graaf. Wat dacht je van Ridder Van De Orde Van Het Gouden ... (ik weet niet wat). Zoiets. En ivm met de naam, zie overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling. 1 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) ::Adel is algemener dan een orde. En het brengt geen privileges mee. Het is gewoon een 'bedankt' die je krijgt omwille van je inzet voor het land. Ze worden driemaandelijks uitgereikt door de president. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:18 (UTC) :::Nei, ik denk dat het beter is ze gewoon uit te reiken als ht nodig is, en niet op periodieke basis. Gwn, als jij of ik, of wie dan ook iets belangrijk heeft gedaan. Maar ik zou wel nog n toffe naam/''titel'' willen voor die adel. 1 mei 2007 09:20 (UTC) ::::Ok, dat kan ook, maar over niet naam niet te lang... Ridder van de Orde... lijkt me al te lang. + Je kunt het net zoals in het echt tussen je naam zetten: "naam" "titel" "achternaam" + dit kan een aanduiding zijn dat je encyclopidisch bent! (Twee problemen opgelost in één klap) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :::::Kweet het niet. Ik vind het wat te serieus. kan het niet wat speelser? 1 mei 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::::We zijn hier een 'echt' land aan het vormen, het zal nog serieuzer worden. Maarja af en toe eens lachen mag ook wel ;-) Ik weet niet... Maar ik vind wel dat de titels niet te lang mogen worden. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) :::::::En? Wat gaan we nu doen? Adel binnenkort invoeren of nog even in de koelkast. PS over koelkast gesproken, ik ga even iets eten. Tot straks Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::: adel, om het met sjablonen te zeggen :p. een gelijkaardig systeem met artikelwaardigheid 1 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::::Ik citeer even: Dit zou ertoe bijdragen dat veel inwoners hard gaan werken om zo een titel te kunnen verwerven. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Ja, da's wel waar. 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) Maar hoe noemen we het? En hoe (wanneer, door wie) reiken we het uit? 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::"Titel wegens (uitzonderlijke) verdienste aan het land. We reiken het zoals je eerder zei op willekeurige tijdstipen uit. Door wie Raad van 'Libertaase' Adel? President? --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Mij gelijk, en was jij niet tegen lange namen ? 1 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) ::::::::De titels blijven hetzelfde (ridder - baron - ...) maar het heet alg. "Titel wegens (uitzonderlijke) verdienste aan het land". Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::::::::Dus Robin met u toestemming wil ik de Raad van de 'Libertaase' Adel oprichtten. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::Kweet het niet, zo verwarrend. Waarom adel en niet gwn ereburger? Klinkt gelijker. 1 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::::::::::Adel is wat meer prestige + mijn citaat. Mensen gaan harder werken, het is een motivatie. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) Dus (1) :Oke oke, laten we het even op n rijtje zetten: # Wanneer heten we wie hoe? # Hoe heet onze raad dan juist, of wie geeft de titels? :: 1 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::::::(na bwc) Ik wou al lange tijd Wikistad een Latijns/Romeins "tintje" geven. Nu dacht ik "ik kan een goede latijnse naam zoeken op wikipedia". Ik heb er een gevonden: . Bij ons (denk ik) komt die niet zo over als een "titel" ofzo. Ik weet niet hoor, het is maar een idee. 1 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::::::Is dat dan in de plaats van bv. graaf? Ik vind het leuk. 1 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::De naam? 1 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja Honestiores. Maar heet je dan honestiore? Of wat is dat dan juist? 1 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, veel Latijnse woorden zijn toch -or, -oris. (meestal personen). Dus Honestior. 1 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) :Oke, ik ben akkoord met Honestior (kunnen we het ook vrouwelijk gebruiken??). Wie gaat die titel dan uitreiken? Mss een vaste commissie zoals Ruben zegt he. 1 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::Ik ben bezig met een "Raad". Maar Honestior... Een titel. Is het niet leuker met meerdere? Zoals Ridder (Equites), Baron (Honestior), Burggraaf (?), Graaf (?). --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::Niet te ingewikkeld maken, he. Het vrouwelijk is zoals andere woorden -or + rix = Honestirix of zoiets (wiskunde :p) 1 mei 2007 19:07 (UTC) Dus (2) * Mannelijke titel: Honestior * Vrouwelijke titel: Honestirix * Nog een titel of niet? 1 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Awel, om zeker te zijn heb ik het opgezocht in m'n woordenboek maar daar staat de mannelijke niet eens in! 1 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::Er staat wel een variant: Honestus. Geen vrouwelijke variant omdat de vrouwen toen "niet belangrijk" waren 1 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) * Mannelijke titel (ridder): Equites * Vrouwelijke titel (dame): Equites * Mannelijke titel (baron): Honestior * Vrouwelijke titel (barones): Honestirix --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Ik ben niet geheel zeker van die Equites. :Wat is het verschil dan tss Equites en Honestior? 1 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::Ridder - Baron - Burggraaf - Graaf. Nu nog iets vinden voor burggraaf en graaf... --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :::Ja maar, wanneer geven we welke aan wie? 1 mei 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Uit het Wikipediaanse artikel blijkt: :#Equites: belangrijk door geld, maar minder belangrijk als; :#Honestior: Belangrijk door familie, ze hadden burgerrecht. Senatoren kwamen uit deze rang : 1 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Uitzonderlijke bijdragen: Honestior. Anders Equites. En de Raad van Libertaase Adel belist hierover. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) :::Goed, ik ben es weg voor vandaag he. 't Is Peking Express op tv :D 1 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) Tot de volgende, collega's! ::::Ja! 1 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) Partijen? Wel, nu we toch bezig zijn met politieke kwesties en verkiezingen, vroeg ik me af wat we gaan doen met partijen? Toelaten, verbieden? Indien toelaten, ook al oprichten? Of niet? Graag even jullie meningen, collega's. 1 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) :Dat zal ons verdelen. We moeten een eenheid vormen. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. We moeten het voorbeeld nemen van een goede staat. 1 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::Ik ben blij dat jullie er zo over denken, en denk dat jullie helemaal gelijk hebben. 1 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Mss even teruggaan naar de Adel-kwestie, welke nog steeds onopgelost is. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::Laten we er idd eens op trg komen, hierboven ↑ graag. 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::Wat is de WVR nu weer?! 2 mei 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::::Wel, we zijn nu eigenlijk een vakbond (nieuwe naam: V.Va), met de bedoeling dat we voor elkaar opkomen in discussies en het recht van de burger beschermen. 3 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) Nog heel wat te gaan Ik heb zonet de gemaakt (van Wikipedia) en daaruit blijkt dat we nog heel wat moeten doen/beslissen 1 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Looks okay. (PS: 't is hier Dimitri's broer, en Dimi is hier ook aanwezig achter de pc ze :D) Feestdagen lijken me wel belangrijk. Wanneer vallen welke feest/vakantiedagen. 1 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::(Hihi.) Euh, ik vind feestdagen niet zo belangrijk. Ik denk eerst munteenheid. Dat is het makkelijkst gedaan. Gewoon een stemming: Euro of niet? 1 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::De Liber? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:13 (UTC) ::::Over de wapenschild. Ik citeer mezelf even: Over het gemeentewapen van Libertas: 1) Een schild verdeeld in een linkervlak en een rechtervlak. Het linker in het blauw en het rechter is het zilver-grijs. 2) In het midden van het schild een fleur-de-lys. 3) Op het schild zo'n ridderhelm (gesloten). 4) Geflankeerd door 2 eenhoorns of leeuwen. Met achter het schild twee gekruiste speren. Zou dat lukken? -- Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:23 (UTC) Fictie versus realiteit Ik heb een voorstel: We hadden eerst een fictieve stad. Nu hebben we een fictief land. Er is al een poging gedaan om een "buurland" te maken: Groot Britannica. Ik zou gewoon doen zoals in het echt: alle landen bestaan zoals ze in het echt bestaan, en Libertas is zogezegd een van die landen. Dus ik bedoel: er zijn in het echt ongeveer 200 landen. Daarvan is Libertas er zogezegd ook een. Wat denken jullie? 2 mei 2007 11:49 (UTC) :Realiteit. Libertas ligt in de Atlantische Oceaan te midden van de echte wereld. Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Ik zou zoals Zwitserland doen: Neutraal zijn, daardoor zal het al redelijk veel fictieve eigenschappen krijgen. 2 mei 2007 12:02 (UTC) :::Idd, en graag zou ik bij deze ook Groot-Brittanica afschaffen. 2 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) Gebouw of niet Ik denk dat bepaalde organisaties en bedrijven niet noodzakelijk een gebouw zijn, Robin. Waarom deze categorieën dan onder gebouw zetten? 2 mei 2007 20:10 (UTC) :Weet ik, als jij een betere naam voor die cat vind, mag je het veranderen. 2 mei 2007 20:13 (UTC) ::Waarom niet gwn in cat:Libertas steken? 2 mei 2007 20:14 (UTC) :::Dat heeft niet rechtstreeks iets te maken met Libertas he 2 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) Voorstel tot splitsing van de geplande villawijk Beste Libertanen, samen met mijn vrienden Joeri en Ingmar ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat: * de Villawijk (vroeger Buitenwijk) van Wikistad te groot is, * de Villawijk daardoor, en ook door zijn grillige vorm, moeilijk als kaart te maken zal zijn, en nog moeilijker op een pagina zal kunnen passen, * we een deel van de hierboven vermelde wijk kunnen opsplitsen, om er andere wijken van te maken. Dus, mijn voorstel houdt in: we snijden het onderste horizontale dele van de Villawijk er af, en maken daar andere wijken van. Enkele ideeën zijn: een industrieterrein, een sportwijk of een extra deel van de luchthaven. 3 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) :Ik zou het niet doen met tabellen, maar zoals we het bij gemeenten gaan doen. Maar hoe is dát? 3 mei 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je? Ik volg niet. 3 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::Voorlopig zijn gemeenten gewoon pagina's. Zie CL. Wanneer gaat de stemming van CL door? 3 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) ::::Gemeentes zijn zonder tabellen, maar ik bedoel; hoe kun je er dan inwoner van zijn? 3 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::Ja, zonder tabellen tuurlijk. Maar ik bedoel; villawijk is toch ook doodgewone wijk uit Wikistad he. Wat is dan het prob? 3 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::::::De inwoners moeten zich gewoon aanmeldden zeker. 3 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) :::::Zonder tabel kun je niet in een vakje zetten "hier woont Martijn", ik denk dat Robin dat bedoelt. De voorgestelde splitsing vind ik oke Martijn 3 mei 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::::::A ok, en splitsen lijkt me idd het best. 4 mei 2007 10:30 (UTC) Voorstel om samenwonen te bevorderen verhuist naar: Wikistad:Bestuur/Ideeën ::Ik denk dat het daarvoor iets te vroeg is. Ik zou dit pas doen naarmate het aantal inwoners toeneemt. (je kan het eventueel bevriezen op Wikistad:Bestuur/Ideeën) 4 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) :::Ok, mss heb je wel gelijk. 4 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Thnx. Celloman had een goed ideetje voor bij de regering: Sommige (te) zware ministerfuncties nog onderverdelen in staatssecretarisfuncties. Bv. #Minister van Kunst en Cultuur ##Staatssecretaris van Muziek ##Staatssecretaris van Kunst ##Staatssecretaris van ... ##...